Too Good To Be True
by GothicNinjaKitty
Summary: After Nowaki accidently did something Hiroki might not like, what would Hiroki do? Hurt Nowaki back? Character Death angst


Nowaki sighed sadly sitting on the railing of a bridge over a fast running river going over what had happened a few hours back.

~Nowaki was chasing after Hiroki, through the empty streets at 9pm when it was down pouring rain

"H-Hiro-San pleas wait!" Nowaki called out but the other man didn't stop running away from him. Nowaki ran hard and grabbed his wrist forcing Hiroki to stop. Not looking at Nowaki, Hiroki pulled his arm away from Nowaki's grip hard and angrily shocking Nowaki.

"No Nowaki! You messed up!" he said angrily and Nowaki looked down sad and hurt

"I told you I was sorry Hiro-San… I never meant—" Nowaki said stopping in mid sentence when Hiroki glared at him harshly. This glare was much harsher than any other glare Nowaki had received by him

"You never mean anything! I TOLD you that I don't like public displays of affection! AND what do you do? You freaken kiss me if front of my boss! MY BOSS NOWAKI!" Hiroki yelled harshly and Nowaki looked hurt

"…H-Hiro-San… I" Nowaki started sadly reaching out for Hiroki but the other backed away

"NO! I hate you Nowaki! It's impossible to continue with love that RUINS your life!" Hiroki yelled and every part of Nowaki's being froze deeply

"…H-H-Hiro-San…" Nowaki started in fear, sadness and hurt

"It's over, you're TOO young. I told you that when we first met! Stop ruining my life!" Hiroki said and Nowaki looked down trying to regain any composure he could at the time and looked to Hiroki

"…I-I'm sorry H-Hiro-san… s-sorry that I am ruining your… life…" Nowaki said numbly before walking away from the only one that gave his life meaning. Hiroki had an unknown emotion deep within his eyes before walking the other way.

Nowaki sighed sadly. He loved Hiroki so much, but the other man had made it clear that he doesn't… not anymore. Did he even have ANY feelings for Nowaki? Nowaki sighed sadly and walked through the rain, not really knowing where to go and not caring since his mind was only on the man who shattered his heart and what had happened not even an hour ago.

_Nowaki had something for Hiroki, something very special from the heart. He had gotten off work early in courtesy of his Sempai since he knew was he was planning. Nowaki had got home to set up dinner and everything and it was now around 7pm. Nowaki decided to race over to the university to surprise his lover. He had entered his lover's office to notice that the other professor was there, Professor Miyagi, right? _

"_Professor where is Hiro-San?" Nowaki asked and saw the other one grin_

"_Oh your little lover is in a meeting with the dean, he'll be out in 2 hours" the man said and Nowaki nodded_

"_Do you mind if I stay here?"_

"_Go for it; but do you mind telling me why you're here?" the man asked in curiosity and Nowaki blushed slightly and after he made the professor promise not to tell anyone, he whispered in his ear. Miyagi smiled _

"_Aww that is so cute~!" Miyagi said grinning and Nowaki blushed a little more and smiled_

_The next couple of hours went by fast and the door was going to open. Hiroki was about to enter the room when_

"_Hiro-San~!" Nowaki said glomping the other to the ground and kissing him without realizing the dean was next to them. One thing led to another and Hiroki ran out being chased by Nowaki._

Nowaki sighed. He knew Hiroki didn't like public displays of affection and Nowaki wouldn't have done that if he knew his boss was right there. Walking into a forest, Nowaki found a bridge~

Nowaki had sighed deeply as he had sat on the bridge for hours and the rain finally stopped. Nowaki reached in his pocket and took out a small box and looked at it. Nowaki had tears in his eyes.

"…I guess it's too good to be true… it's always too good to be true" Nowaki mumbled out sadly and hoarsely. Nowaki had put the little box, which would've made him the happiest man in the world, back into his pocket and stood up on the railing on the bridge over the fast current river

"What's good with life if you have nothing to live for?" Nowaki asked before jumping over the railing. Before he hit the river, Nowaki's last thought was 'I love you Hiro-San…

A day later, at Hiroki's house. Hiroki had a mug full of coffee in his hand and heard harsh banging at the door. Hiroki had answered the door and saw a mad looking Miyagi there

"P-professor what are you doing here?" Hiroki asked shocked and Miyagi growled

"Shut up, how could you do that!" Miyagi asked harshly and Hiroki looked shocked

"Do what?"

"You don't know, how could you not fucking know! Turn on the damn news!" Miyagi said and Hiroki, a little nervous of a pissed of Miyagi, turned on the news

**In other news, a doctor named Nowaki had committed suicide by jumping off a bridge into the fast current river due to the rainstorm last night. **

Hiroki's being froze… _suicide?_

"Here" Miyagi said tossing a wet small box to Hiroki, "it's Nowaki's" he said leaving

Hiroki looked at the small soaked box and froze. Shakily opening it he found a ring and a little note

_Hiro-San_

_I love you so much, please say yes and make me the happiest man in the world_

_Forever yours Nowaki_

Hiroki had wide eyes and couldn't control the tears running down his face.

"I-I'm so sorry Nowaki… I'm so sorry" he said hugging the little box to his chest. He was just angry, he didn't mean those mean words he threw in Nowaki's face. Knowing nothing could be worse that sending the one you love to commit suicide, Hiroki got up and walked over to his drawer and pulled out a gun and pointed it to his head and was still crying.

"I-I'm sorry Nowaki" he said pulling the trigger

**The end**


End file.
